Responsibility
by JR-Boone
Summary: Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry knew a lot about responsibility. It was a word they didn't take lightly in their lives. They knew that being responsible meant you had to be able to make decisions that could affect your entire life for better or worse.


Title: Responsibility.  
>Rating: T<br>One-Shot  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters in this story. I wish I did. I would totally be richer.<br>A/N: So this just kind of came out of nowhere. One second I was laying in bed almost asleep and the next second I was on a six hour writing jaunt. There is g!p in the story but it's only mentioned. There is no smut here, I know surprising right? Please read it and review.  
>P.S. My tumblr is JRAbraxas. Help a brother out with a follow and he'll follow you back.<p>

* * *

><p>Responsibility as defined by the dictionary.<p>

Responsibility: An instance of being responsible.

Responsible as defined by the dictionary.

Responsible: Having a capacity for moral decisions and therefore accountable; capable of rational thought or action.

Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry knew a lot about responsibility. It was a word they didn't take lightly in their lives. They knew that being responsible meant you had to be able to make decisions that could affect your entire life for better or worse.

They also knew better than most people that the word was incredibly fluid.

They knew that sometimes responsibility could be thrust unwillingly at a person.

They knew that sometimes being responsible meant you had to take something on your shoulders that wasn't yours to carry, because the only other option was to stand idly by and let it shatter on the ground.

They knew that sometimes a person being responsible for something didn't mean they would actually be responsible.

They learned the meaning of this word entirely unwillingly, just a month before their high school graduation…and they made it their own.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez craned her head to the side curiously when she heard a sudden sob slip out from the large handicapped stall. Silently the Cheerio walked over to the closed door and pressed her ear against it, frowning when she recognized the sobs were coming from Rachel Berry and getting louder by the second.<p>

Suddenly she heard a flurry of motion that was quickly followed by retching as the girl began to throw up. Quickly stepping away from the door she rushed towards the other Cheerios who were crowded around the sink staring at the locked bathroom like hungry animals.

"Out," Santana demanded as the retching stopped and then doubled in volume.

"What?" One of the baby cheerios asked, her face drenched in sudden confusion at being ordered out of a juicy gossip crime scene.

"Out, out, out!" Santana ordered pushing them all out of the bathroom quickly as the sobs started up again.

Swiftly the Cheerio locked the door before pushing a chair under the handle for good measure. Running a shaky hand through her hair she looked back at the stall feeling very helpless.

Contrary to popular belief she did not actually hate Rachel Berry. Yes the girl got onto her last nerve every other second, but she had never really found a reason to hate the girl. And even if she had the sobs echoing off the walls around her would have elicited the same panicked reaction from her.

After all, she had known the petite brunette for the majority of her life and now they had a special bond brought on by fighting side by side for the Glee Club. To top it all off Rachel had been the only person to stick up for her at Sophomore year Sectionals when Sue leaked their set list. And annoying hobbit or not loyalty counted big in Santana Lopez's book.

To tell the truth she had grown exceedingly fond of her over the years even if she was horrible at showing it.

To tell the honest to god truth the only reason she had ever really been vindictive to the brunette was because Quinn had said to. When Santana and the blonde had met through their therapist they had instantly forged a deep bond that could only be forged with someone in the same boat as you are.

Through some fucking major unlikely odds Quinn and Santana had both been born with penises; a secret that had kept them mostly friendless their entire lives. Due to their shared struggles and their joy of finding someone in the same boat as they were they instantly became best friends. And they also became a lot more confident.

It was Quinn who had brought it up on their first day of school together that if they expected to survive the next four years they had to reach the top of the schools hierarchy and stay there. Quinn had pulled off the Christian virgin act to hide her secret and Santana had opted to seem openly promiscuous.

Honestly with the exception of Brittany who was just awesome enough to not care Santana hadn't actually slept with anyone she had claimed to. Instead she had given an almost gratuitous amount of hand-jobs and blow-jobs and let the boys go to school and tell all their friends they had banged the cheerleader.

It wasn't perfect and more days than not she felt like complete shit about herself, but it got the job done none the less.

Their home lives were rough. Neither girl had parents who were particularly accepting of their daughter's unique body type. But out of the two Santana had it pretty easy. Her parents might have chosen to completely ignore the situation but she knew that Quinn's parents had majorly fucked the girl up inside of the head about it.

On more than one night the blonde had crawled through her window and just cried into her shoulder. She would talk about how she wanted to be different and how she wanted to be normal all at the same time. It broke Santana's heart every time and even more when the blonde continued on with her path of self-destruction the very next day.

Quinn had been the one to target Rachel initially. The blonde had never explained it but Santana figured that the girl probably had a thing for Berry which had terrified the self-loathing Christian girl. So in an effort to keep the girl at a distance Quinn had turned her into a social outcast, and Santana being her friend had gone alone with it. Well mostly. She had to admit that even though the diva was infuriating at times she could not stand it when Quinn called her names like RuPaul and Stubbles. It pissed her something royally off to hear the blonde throwing out those names when they were names that they both feared hearing themselves.

But now, they were this close to getting out of this town. One more month and they would be graduating. Quinn was off to Yale on a full ride scholarship, Brittany was heading off to ACLU for dance, and Santana was on her way to Columbia.

Santana and Brittany had dated off and on for the last year but had decided that it was time for them to go their separate ways. They would always be best friends but they knew that the separation marked new chapters in both of their lives.

And going to Columbia that just happened to conveniently be in New York City near Rachel? Not that big of a coincidence to tell the truth. Honestly Santana had only applied to colleges that were in the same city as one of the other Gleeks would undoubtedly be in. But she had really wanted New York, because she knew that she was going to be a small fish in a big pond and it would be nice to have someone around like Rachel.

Santana had come to the conclusion a long time ago that it there was someone out there that would accept her secret it would be Rachel Berry. She just got the vibe off of the girl that she would be okay with it. And to tell the truth Santana wanted to tell someone else. She was so damn tired of hiding it from everyone. Brittany had been awesome about it and of course Quinn understood but the Latina needed more. She needed to find out if Britt was just anomaly. She was desperate to find out if just maybe someone else out there could accept her, maybe even love her. And a very large part of her wondered if maybe that person could be Rachel.

So yes, she was getting out of this town. And now with the sounds of Rachel's wails bouncing off of the walls around her the Cheerio couldn't give a fuck about her reputation. Not if it meant leaving the girl there to deal with whatever was making those heartbreaking sounds.

Furrowing her brows Santana took a tentative step towards the stall and then ended up barreling towards it when she heard what sounded like Rachel's fist connecting with the metal walls over and over again.

"Berry calm down, you're going to fucking hurt yourself," Santana said quickly pressing hard on the unyielding door.

Instantly the pounding stopped and she heard Rachel retreat further back into the stall before a shaky, "please go away," was whispered.

"Rachel what's going on?" Santana asked, her voice tinged with fear.

Another breathless second passed before she heard another sob ring out around her followed immediately by more retching. "Oh god, open the door," Santana yelled slamming her hand against it in panic.

When the diva's only response was an almost animalistic wail of sorrow the Latina jumped into action. Literally. Jumping slightly she pulled herself over the door and landed on the other side inside of the large handicapped stall.

Instantly her eyes widened as she took in the situation. Rachel whole body was shaking violently as she retched into the toilet. Her stomach had long since emptied its contents and now she was obviously painfully dry heaving, sweat was rolling down the girl's neck, and seeping into the collar of her shirt. She looked like she was practically dying.

Without even sparing a second thought Santana lurched forwards and wrapped her arms around the tiny brunette, pulling her into her lap, and trying to calm her down. Rachel fought in her arms, trying her hardest to get away from the Latina before her body became overwhelmed by sobs.

"Rachel calm down please," Santana said pulling the girl against her chest and beginning rock her.

"Why me!" Rachel cried harder, clutching the Latina's shirt with one of her hands and wailing into the crook of her neck.

"Rachel talk to me, tell me what's going on?" Santana begged her eyes darting around the stall and widening when she saw a bloody dent on the wall. "Fuck," she shouted pulling the girl's hand away from her chest and looking in horror at her bloodied hand.

Biting back rising bile the Latina cradled the hysterical brunette to her chest and inspected the girl's hand closely. It was without a doubt broken and Santana winced when the girl flexed it slightly and she could see bone jutting out from the wound.

She was about to stand up and drag the girl to the hospital when she noticed with horrified shock what the girl was clutching tightly in it. "Oh fuck," Santana growled as she delicately peeled the girls hand away and watched as a pregnancy test fell to the floor with an almost deafening thud.

Santana stared at it in shock. She didn't have to be a genius to put two and two together. Suddenly it all flashed before her eyes.

Rachel fighting tooth and nail over the years to perfect her craft.

Rachel's smile when she stood in the middle of Time Square.

Rachel's entire body alight with pure unbridled joy as she clutched her acceptance letter from NYADA to her chest.

All of that for her to get knocked up a month before she was due out of this shitty little town.

"Oh my god," Santana stuttered staring down at the stick in horror as Rachel shook in her arms, her sobs of anguish muffled by the Latina's shirt.

Realizing that she probably needed to do something besides stutter like Female Asian Santana wrapped her arms protectively around the tiny diva as she began to try and whisper reassuring things into her ear.

"Why me! It's not fair!" Rachel cried out, her fist flying forwards to try and connect with the wall again.

"No, stop Rachel," Santana quickly said pulling on the girl injured hand and forcing it between them. "It's already broken."

"Why is this happening Santana?" Rachel wailed, her arms wrapping around the Latina as she cried out all of her anguish.

"Shh I don't know Preciosa," Santana cooed, her eyes filling up with tears as she held the girl even tighter.

This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not to Rachel. Not to the girl who had taken so much shit for so long. Shit that Santana had dished out because Quinn had practically begged her too. It just wasn't fucking right and the thought of it made Santana want to vomit.

She held onto Rachel for minutes maybe an hour, just letting the girl cry into her chest. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all around them. Santana's mind raced as she relived every moment that had passed between them for the last four years. Every name. Every sneer. All of it.

She was so caught up in her own bitter self-loathing that she almost missed it. Almost. Quickly her head craned down until she could see Rachel's face and she bit back a growl.

"What did you just say?" Santana asked, her body beginning to shake with sudden anger.

Realizing what she had just said Rachel quickly shook her head and tried to get off of the Latina's lap only to be held tighter. "No Rachel. What did you just say?" Santana asked, her voice dripping with fury.

Rachel stared at the Cheerio with wide fearful eyes red from crying so hard. "I…didn't…" Rachel stumbled her bottom lip quivering as she looked anywhere but Santana's face.

"Rachel tell me," Santana demanded, her hands fisted in the material of the girl's shirt.

"Please," Rachel whispered shakily staring down at the pregnancy test. "I didn't mean it."

"Rachel," Santana said trying to keep the fury out of her voice as she gently placed a hand on the girl's chin and forced her to make eye contact. "Tell me Estrella, what did you just say."

"I said," Rachel started taking a deep breath before doubling over into Cheerio's chest in sobs. "I said she said she couldn't get me pregnant!" Rachel wailed losing her self-control completely.

Santana's entire body trembled with hatred at that moment. She knew what those words meant. She knew that unless there was another fucking girl walking around this school with a dick then Quinn Fabray had done this.

She knew without a doubt that after years of hiding it Quinn had succumbed to her desires for the brunette. And she knew that the blonde had knowingly lied through her teeth just so she could experience the sick pleasure of coming inside of the girl.

"Tell me what happened," Santana ground out in a shaky voice.

"I can't," Rachel whimpered, her body limp from exhaustion in the Cheerio's strong arms.

"Rachel I know it was Quinn so tell me what happened," Santana bit out forcefully running a hand through the girl's hair in an attempt to calm not only Rachel down but to calm herself down as well. She needed to hear this.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked tearfully, her head falling deftly on Santana's shoulder.

"We're in the same boat, now please Preciosa, tell me what happened?" Santana begged, her head falling against the wall in anguish.

Just as Santana had expected Rachel's eyes didn't widen with shock at the admission. She accepted it before whimpering out shakily, "it was…at the party. "

Santana stiffened at this. She knew what party Rachel was talking about. One month ago they had celebrated their first place win at Nationals with a party at Puck's house. Despite the nature of the party some parts were not all that happy.

Everyone was more than a little sad that this was the end of the line for them as far as Glee went. They all knew in two months more than half of them would be scattering around the country.

Santana and Brittany were both rather depressed after deciding to end their relationship.

And of course there had been Finchel drama. Finn and Rachel had broken up that very day when the giant oaf had told the brunette that she had to choose between a life with him in Lima and her dreams in New York. Rachel had been devastated but had in the end chosen her dreams.

Even though it was her choice the tiny brunette had been distraught at the ending of the relationship. She had been drinking heavily. Way more than anyone at that party. In fact the only person who wasn't wasted, Santana remembered with surprising clarity, was Quinn; the designated driver.

Suddenly the last four weeks ran through her mind and she bit back her own sob. Rachel had been so quiet since the party. Abnormally quiet. Santana had noticed it, hell everyone had noticed it. But all of them herself included had chalked it up to her being depressed about Finn who had taken to fucking every Cheerio that came within an inch of him.

She remembered the sadness on the diva's face now. And she remembered more than a few times that she had caught the tiny brunette staring at Quinn. And the blonde? She had never seemed happier.

Beneath her skin Santana could feel her blood beginning to boil but she held on for just a little bit longer. She needed to actually hear this first. "Go on," Santana prodded as gently as she could, her arms now locked in a vice grip around the…pregnant girl.

"She…she took me home," Rachel choked out; her eyes clenched shut as she remembered that evening. "And helped me get upstairs. She was just so nice…I'd never seen her like that."

"Oh god," Santana let out a strangled breath as her mind began racing to the end of this story before she even heard it.

"I was so upset about Finn and she was just so nice," Rachel sobbed. "And I was so drunk…she…she said she just wanted to make me feel better. In the morning she was gone…she hasn't looked at me since."

Santana bit down on her lip so hard she hissed when she felt warm blood erupt into her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But she did.

She knew as soon as Rachel had said she instead of he. She knew that Quinn had slept with the girl to metaphorically get her out of her system. She had taken advantage of a very drunken Rachel when the girl was weak. And then she had left her feeling like worthless garbage.

Quinn knew she could get Rachel pregnant. If the doctors telling them hadn't permeated the blonde's thick scull Santana was sure that the monthly fertility tests had to of done the job. She knew but she obviously didn't care.

Something inside of the Cheerio snapped and she quickly fished her phone out of her bra and punched in Brittany's speed dial number. After a few rings the girl picked up, her voice muffled from the sounds of the cafeteria. "Hey San what's up?"

"Brittany I need you to come to the second floor bathrooms next to Schue's office," Santana said quickly, pressing a hasty kiss to the Rachel's sweaty forehead.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked, the jumbled voices already disappearing behind her.

"I'll tell you when you get here, the door is locked so knock on it three times and I'll let you in," Santana said quickly, her body beginning to quake with unreleased anger.

"I'll be there in a minute," Brittany said hanging up her phone.

"Come on," Santana said cradling the girl to her chest and pulling them both off of the ground in a adrenaline filled show of strength.

"Why me Santana?" Rachel asked her voice sounding hollow and dead as she allowed the Cheerio to hold her in her arms bridal style.

"It's going to be okay," Santana said wrapping the girl's arms securely around her neck before unlatching the stall door and walking out just as three rapid nocks echoed around them.

"San it's me," Brittany called from the other side, her voice filled with anxiety.

Grabbing a roll of paper towels the Latina strode over to the door and kicked the chair away before undoing the lock and backing up quickly. "Come on it Brittany," Santana said rocking the tiny diva in her arms as she began to whimper and cry again.

Quickly the bathroom door was opened and Brittany popped her head in, her eyes growing wide at the sight of her best friend cradling the wounded diva to her chest. "What happened," she asked in a panicked voice as she slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"I need you to take her to my car," Santana ground out, her body trembling with fury.

"Okay," Brittany said, clearly reading the girl's voice and understanding that she would be told what the hell was going on later.

"Rachel," Santana whispered in the girl's ear, her arms tightening protectively around her. "Brittany is going to take you to my car alright."

"Please don't leave me," Rachel whimpered shaking her head as hot tears dripped down the Cheerio's neck.

"It's just for a bit. I promise I'll be right there," Santana whispered, kissing the girl's temple before nodding at Brittany.

"Hey Rachy," Brittany whispered gently pulling the diva out of Santana's arms and cradling her to her chest. "We're going to go wait in San's car for her okay?"

If Rachel heard her she made no show of it, simply digging her face into the pale skin of dancer's neck and whimpering.

"Hear," Santana said putting the roll of paper towels in Brittany's backpack. "When you get out there wrap these around her hand."

"Okay," Brittany said noticing the blood covering Rachel's arm for the first time in horrified shock. "You'll tell me what's going on right?"

"Yes," Santana said nodding her head quickly before stepping forwards and resting her lips against Rachel's ear. "I'll be right out there okay."

A weak hum of recognition was heard and Santana nodded before Brittany disappeared out of the bathroom. Running a shaky hand through her hair Santana stomped back into the stall and grabbed the pregnancy test, her slender fingers tightening around it in fury.

The Cheerio stared down at the stick silently then. Her stomach turning as she thought once again about everything she had done to Rachel over the years. She didn't deserve it. Yah she was loud and annoying but so was half of the Glee Club and they didn't get near as much shit for it.

It had always been Quinn since day one. Quinn had singled out the girl. Quinn had painted a big bulls-eye on the brunettes back and Santana had gone along with it out of friendship and the fear that her secret could get out. She had been so fucking wrong. She knew that Quinn had feelings for the girl. She knew that she should have confronted Quinn about it but she hadn't. She had actually felt guilty that she had discovered a lover in Brittany whilst Quinn was left alone.

All this time. All this fucking time they were needlessly vindictive towards Rachel when she knew in her heart that the diva would have kept their secret. She was just the kind of person who would have accepted it without judgment. Quinn could have had her for real for years and instead she had waited till the girl was drunk to do anything about it.

And now Rachel was pregnant because of Quinn and in part Santana's actions. Biting back a roar of anger Santana slammed her fist into the stall door before storming out into the hallway.

The tendons in her neck popped and strained as she looked up and down the hall, her eyes narrowed as they searched for blonde hair among the sea of students looking at her nervously. Clutching the pregnancy test tightly Santana tore down the hallway towards the locker rooms, knowing that Quinn would be in there setting things up for Cheerio's practice.

Every student she passed looked at her with wide terrified eyes, their bodies pressed up against the walls tightly as Santana strode through them like a bitch fresh out of hell. When she saw the locker room door marked Cheerios the Latina broke out into a run, her breath coming out in harsh pants as she replayed the memory of Rachel holding her NYADA acceptance in her hands like a trophy.

A long slender leg shot out and the door to the locker room bounced open clanging loudly and instantly hushing the various chit chat coming from inside. All of the Cheerios looked up to see Santana Lopez absolutely seething with rage, and in the middle stood Quinn, her face a mask of confusion and trepidation.

"Everyone get the fuck out of here now!" Santana roared making the majority of the Cheerios squeak in fear as Sue Sylvester stepped into the room.

"Sandbags what's going on?" The coach asked her voice uncharacteristically nervous.

"Get the fuck out!" Santana screamed again, her eyes still firmly planted on Quinn who was stepping back away from the Latina with wide eyes.

"Alright you heard her ladies," Sylvester shouted snapping to action and beginning to herd the terrified cheerleaders out to the door before looking nervously between Santana and Quinn and exiting the locker room.

"San…what's going on?" Quinn asked apprehensively trying to keep a straight face under the intense glare being directed her way.

Something snapped inside of the Latina and before Quinn could ever blink she found herself forcefully slammed up against a locker, her body completely immobilized by Santana's eyes. "You are a fucking piece of shit Fabray," Santana growled, her voice dripping with venom.

"Santana what the fuck is going on?" Quinn asked, struggling helplessly to get out from the girl's grasp.

"How the fuck could you do this Quinn?" Santana roared, spit flying out of her mouth and peppering the blonde's face as she slammed her back into the locker. "How could you be so fucking selfish!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Quinn cried, her face red as tears began to stream down her face.

"It's not enough that we tortured her for four fucking years! You had to go and fuck her too!" Santana screamed, her vision drenched in red as she heard Rachel's sobs in her head.

At this Quinn's eyes became wide and she began shaking her head furiously in denial. "Whatever she said it's a lie!"

"Bullshit!" Santana bellowed releasing the girl only to slap her across the face hard. "Don't fucking lie to me Quinn!"

"Fuck!" Quinn screamed, a hand going up to her face to cradle the already bruising flesh.

"Fucking for once in your life tell the goddamned truth!" Santana screamed wrapping her finger's around blonde hair and forcing the girl to look at her.

"I made a fucking mistake okay!" Quinn screamed. "You don't understand what I've been through! You've had Brittany to help you!"

"Fuck you!" Santana roared slamming the girl's head back into the locker. "You used Rachel like a fucking whore when she was drunk!"

"I didn't think she would remember!" Quinn defended her face beet red and covered in tears.

"You took advantage of her Quinn!" Santana shouted slapping the girl again.

"Fucking stop hitting me!" Quinn roared pushing the Latina away from her and cradling her bruised face. "What does it even matter! One more month and Rachel gets to fly off into the sunset!"

"What does it matter? What does it matter?" Santana screamed lunging at the blonde and once again pinning her to the locker, a muscular tan legged snaking between them and pressing down hard on the blonde's groin, forcing a sick groan out of the HBIC. "It matters because your ass got her pregnant!"

At this the color drained from Quinn's face and the blonde let out a strangled cry. "No," she said shaking her head. "No it's not true."

"Fucking look at this!" Santana shouted shoving the pregnancy test into the girl's face. "Look what you did Quinn!"

"No!" Quinn roared pushing the Latina away and sinking to the ground. "This is not happening. This can't be happening!"

"Well it is fucking happening!" Santana screamed throwing the pregnancy test to the ground and stomping on it. "You lied to her! You told her you couldn't get her pregnant just so you could fucking come in her Quinn!"

"Oh god," Quinn moaned holding her stomach as it cramped up in pain. "I didn't think! I just wanted to feel it once!"

"Well fucking congratulations! How does it feel!" Santana yelled, her tears starting to fall heavily at this point.

"No this can't happen! I got into Yale," the blonde said, her face beginning to harden as she pulled herself off of the ground.

"And Rachel got into NYADA regardless of that you fucked up!" Santana roared, becoming even angrier as she predicted where Quinn was going with this.

"She has to get rid of it," Quinn ground out, her face becoming more and more impassive by the moment.

"Do you even fucking hear yourself Quinn?" Santana yelled, her hands balling into tight fists at her side.

"Yes I fucking hear myself Santana!" Quinn shouted, the impassive mask falling off of her face for a second. "And I mean it; she has to get rid of it because I am not getting saddled down with a baby! Not when my life is just about to start!"

"Jesus Quinn!" Santana growled shaking her head as her vision began to spot black. "You can't make her choose that! It's her fucking body and you're the reason she is in this mess!"

"I don't fucking care," Quinn ground out shaking her head. "It is her choice and if she decides to not do it then she is going to have to fucking live with it alone! This isn't my responsibility!"

For a split second Santana saw all black. And that split second was long enough for her fist to make solid contact with the blonde's face, sending her flying backwards into the lockers. In another split second Santana was on top of her, snarling down into her face. "You are a fucking piece of shit Quinn Fabray. You are a worthless piece of shit," she snapped venomously before landing a kick in between the girl's legs hard enough to make the girl's body jerk in pain.

"Please Santana," Quinn begged cupping her groin and sobbing. "I just can't do this."

"Fuck you Quinn!" Santana roared kicking the girl again before forcing herself to back away from her.

"Please don't leave me," Quinn wheezed out, her face red from emotion. Santana's heart hurt at the plea. It fucking hurt because Quinn had been the first person Santana had ever trusted. But that was all gone now.

"You make me sick Quinn," Santana snarled shaking her head before walking away, stopping when she got to the door and looking back over her shoulder at the blonde. "And for the fucking record regardless of what Rachel decides she is not going to fucking have to do it alone. If you don't have the balls to take responsibility for your actions then I do."

"Fine!" Quinn yelled slamming her fists into the locker behind her and sobbing. "Just go! Go fucking ride off into the sunset with her and leave me the fuck alone."

"Gladly," Santana snarled shaking her head in disappointment at her best friend in the world. "In fact I can't wait for your child to call me Mami." And with that the Latina stormed out of the locker room, followed by Quinn's cries of fuck you until she was out of the school.

* * *

><p>The last time they ever thought they would see Quinn Fabray was at graduation. Things had changed so much in one month because of the blonde. Rachel's dream of going to NYADA had been indefinitely postponed but Santana had refused to let the girl give up on New York.<p>

She was terrified. The once unbreakable Santana Lopez was completely and utterly terrified. She felt so guilty about this entire situation. The more she thought about it the more she saw ways this could have been avoided.

Maybe if she had tried to help Quinn this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if she hadn't been so caught up in her own joy over finding Brittany she would have seen how hard the blonde was struggling.

It was like a horrible macabre movie playing over and over again in her head. All of the bad decision that Quinn had made over the years. One after another. All of them could have been avoided if Santana had just pulled her head out of her ass for more than a minute and helped the girl.

She was terrified of it but she knew what she had to do. That night after taking Rachel to the hospital Santana had just watched the girl sleep next to her. She had promised herself that if Quinn couldn't be responsible for her mistakes then she would. She was not going to let Rachel fall down.

With a heavy heart she had set down all of their parents and among a lot of yelling and tears Santana had claimed the baby as hers. Her parents had been furious and so had Rachel's but the Latina had just held the diva tightly to her chest and taken the fall.

After a week had passed and everyone had calmed down enough to think rationally it had been decided that instead of living in the dorms at Columbia Santana's parents and Rachel's fathers would foot the bill for a modest one bedroom apartment close to the campus.

Rachel had been so confused. She had cried every night for a week in Santana's arms, asking her over and over again why she was doing this. Santana had just held the girl tightly and told her it was because the girl had always deserved better.

It was the week before graduation that Rachel had really broken down.

"Santana I can't let you do this," the girl sobbed clinging to her shirt. "This isn't your responsibility."

"I'm making it my responsibility," Santana murmured holding the girl tightly to her chest and running her fingers soothingly through chestnut locks.

"But you don't have to Santana," Rachel cried looking up at the Latina tearfully. "You've got so many dreams."

"And so do you Preciosa, and I'm going to be damned if you don't get them all because Quinn is a worthless piece of shit and I didn't do anything to stop her," Santana said softly pulling on the girl until they were lying across her bed.

"This isn't your fault Santana," Rachel said rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"It partly is," Santana replied gently batting away the girl's broken hand and rubbing her cheeks dry. "I stood by all of these years and didn't do a thing to stop her when I knew how she felt about you."

"You were just trying to protect your secret," Rachel whimpered seeking comfort in the Latina's strong arms.

"That's bullshit and we both know it Rachel. We both know that if Quinn had told you her secret years ago you would have accepted it regardless," Santana mumbled wrapping her arms around the girl and holding her tightly.

"I would have," Rachel whispered softly. "I wouldn't have judged either of you and I would have never told anyone."

"I know you wouldn't have which is why this is all so fucked up. You deserve better than all of this Rachel," Santana whispered kissing the girl's forehead. "You deserve to see your name in lights and I'm going to make sure you do someday."

"But you don't have to," Rachel said meekly burrowing her head in the girl's neck.

"But I want to Rachel," Santana whispered kissing the girl's head. "I want to take care of you. I can't make up for what Quinn and I did, but I can do this."

Rachel was silent after that, her breathing coming out in soft pants as fresh tears streamed down her face and wetted Santana's neck. Squeezing the girl lightly Santana pulled away from her and tenderly wiped her face off. "Will you let me do this for you?"

"I shouldn't," Rachel whimpered, her eyes red from crying. "It is selfish of me to let you take care of me."

"No it isn't," Santana whispered looking into the girl's eyes. "Not if I want to do it."

"Why do you want to do it though? I don't get it," Rachel said softly, her lips softly brushing the hand that Santana had broken on Quinn's face.

"Because you are too bright of a star to just burn out because of someone else's carelessness," Santana whispered her voice thick with emotion. "And because you are too good of a person to not care about."

"You…you care about me?" Rachel asked meekly, her voice tinged with hopefulness.

"Yes I do," Santana said taking a deep calming breath. "I have for a long time…please don't hate me but that's why I chose to go to Columbia."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowing with confusion.

"Before…before all of this happened…I thought…I mean I had this fantasy of meeting up with you in the city…and," Santana trailed off, her head dipping with embarrassment at the intense gaze Rachel was giving her.

"You decided to go to New York for me?" Rachel asked softly, her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Yes…no…yes," Santana said nodding hesitantly. "I thought maybe once we were away from Lima we could really get to know each other. Maybe as friends…but maybe if you had wanted to…something more."

"Really?" Rachel asked, her voice coming across as disbelieving and slightly awed.

"Yah really," Santana murmured, glancing at Rachel's lips before looking away.

"You liked me…like me as something more?" Rachel asked locking gaze with Santana.

"Don't sound so surprised," Santana chuckled self-consciously.

"But you're Santana Lopez…" Rachel murmured in confusion.

"And you're Rachel Berry," Santana laughed. "Despite having a very eschewed fashion sense you're one of the most loyal people I've ever met. It's hard," Santana said choking on her own words before looking back into Rachel's eyes. "It's hard living with this secret. When I was growing up I thought that no one…no one would ever want me even as a friend. But I knew that you wouldn't care about it."

"I don't," Rachel said quickly. "It doesn't make you any less of a girl to me."

"I know it doesn't," Santana said smiling softly. "I knew it wouldn't…so I figured maybe once we were out of Lima and I wasn't so fucking scared all the time I could go to you with it and at least have a friend in the big city."

"And maybe more?" Rachel asked hesitantly, her head tilting to the side.

"Maybe…" Santana hummed looking away from the pregnant girl as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But now…now that I'm…pregnant…do you still want that?" Rachel asked, her face caught between nervous and terrified.

"Yes," Santana said without a hint of doubt in her voice. "But I don't want that if you're only doing it because you think otherwise I won't be there for you through all of this. I am going to have your back even if it is only as friends."

At this Rachel took a deep breath and gently wiped away the tears on Santana's face. "I wish I could have known this Santana years ago," she whispered mournfully. "I would have fallen in love with her."

"I wish I had had the metaphorical balls to show you this Santana years ago," the Latina mumbled quietly. "I was just so scared of anyone finding out what I am."

"No shh," Rachel hushed as the girl started to shake with tears. "You are not a "what" Santana. You are an amazing person. You're laying here with me telling me that you're going to be here to take the fall for a mistake you didn't even make. And that means the world to me."

"It's just not right," Santana murmured closing her eyes tightly. "You're this amazing caring person who never did anything wrong to us and we treated you like crap. I was such a bitch to you, I wish I could go back in time and change it."

"What's done is done," Rachel whispered resting her forehead against the girls and sighing. "It's all in the past…now we just have the future to look forwards too."

"What do you look forwards to in your future?" Santana whispered, her body shivering as Rachel's breath brushed against her lips.

"Hopefully you kissing me," Rachel said in a whisper Santana barely heard before she softly pressed her lips against Rachel's.

A week later they stood with all of their friends, celebrating their graduation in earnest. This was it, the last time they were all going to be together. Santana and Rachel stood slightly off to the side of the group, the Latina's strong arms holding tightly onto Rachel as the diva stared up at their high school with a mix of sadness and joy.

"We're getting out of here," Rachel giggled through her tears, craning her head and kissing the girl chastely on the lips.

"Hell yah we are," Santana laughed shaking her head happily. "And good fucking riddance to it."

"Language San," Rachel chastised hugging the hands over her stomach and shaking her head.

"Babe it's not like nuestra estrellita can hear me yet," Santana laughed poking the girl's still flat stomach.

They were both becoming more comfortable with the situation. It was kind of hard not to when the day before they had seen the first sonogram. It was just a little dot on a screen of black and white, but it was something entirely more than that. It was a baby. It was a living being inside of Rachel. Regardless of how it got there it was there, and even though things were so incredibly rough at the moment just seeing that image had made things real for them in an exciting way.

"Still it never hurts to be prepared," Rachel giggled shaking her head and then freezing when the heard a throat clearing softly beside them.

"What do you want?" Santana snapped, her eyes narrowing as Quinn stood in front of them nervously massaging her neck.

"I…I just wanted to say congratulations," Quinn mumbled not being able to meet either set of chocolate eyes. "You know about graduation…and you two."

"Thanks now leave," Santana said protectively tightening her arms around Rachel whose breathing had become slightly harsh.

"Wait," Quinn said quickly, her eyes darting around the crowded room before she yanked a plane white envelope out of her pocket and thrust it towards the couple.

"What is that?" Santana asked, her eyes narrowing at the innocuous envelope.

"It's…its money," Quinn stuttered out, her hand shaking like a leaf. "I want you to have it."

"I don't want it," Rachel ground out, her eyes clouding with tears as she sank back into Santana's arms.

"Please just take it," Quinn ground out, her face turning red and her eyes shimmering with tears.

"We don't need your guilt money Quinn," Santana ground out gently pushing Rachel behind her body and stepping forwards until she was nose to nose with the now ex-HBIC.

"It's…it's not guilt money," Quinn said quickly stepping back away from the Latina.

"So what you have a sudden change of heart and decide to man up?" Santana spit out, calming slightly when she felt slender arms wrap around her stomach and Rachel's forehead rest against her shoulders.

"No…I mean please," Quinn whimpered shaking her head. "I can't…I can't do that. I can't have a child."

"Well that's good because you don't," Santana growled before turning away from the blonde and gently looping an arm around Rachel's midsection. "Keep your money Fabray, I'm taking care of Rachel and OUR baby on my own," she ground out before leading her girlfriend away.

"Santana wait," Quinn cried running after them and nearly falling to the ground when Santana fixed a harsh glare on her over her shoulder.

"What Quinn?" Santana asked, her voice shaking with anger.

"Take care of her…of them," Quinn whispered, tears falling down her reddened cheeks.

"She already is," Rachel whispered looking up at Santana before leading her away, leaving Quinn Fabray to cry alone in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

><p>It hadn't been an easy road for the couple. Not in the least.<p>

Less than three months after Rachel had given birth to Gabriella the young mother had started her schooling at NYADA.

The next three years were tough. In order to take care of their sweet little angel and keep her out of daycare, Santana and Rachel had had to do a lot of finagling with their schedules. They barely saw each other throughout the week beyond hurried goodbyes and hellos.

There were fights here and there brought on by the exhaustion that came with having a small child that depended on them solely.

Both of them carried around so much guilt and doubt it felt suffocating at times.

Santana always felt guilty about their years in high school and she always felt doubt that Rachel wasn't with her only because she was afraid the Latina would leave her.

Rachel always felt guilty that in her mind she had saddled the woman down with a child and she always felt doubt that the guilt is what made Santana stay with her.

Both of them knew how the other felt. They knew each other's guilt and doubt. And they were careful when they fought to never bring it up.

The weekends were better. A lot better. Thanks to their parents neither girl had to work so it meant that from Friday when Rachel got out of class until Monday morning when Santana had her first class they could spend the whole weekend together just the three of them.

Their feelings blossomed over the shared weekends and eventually they fell in love with each other, content with their little family.

Their guilt and doubts were put to rest the moment Santana proposed under the stars and the moment Rachel said she would.

Santana had made Rachel her wife the year Rachel had gotten out of school. Two days after their baby girl's fourth birthday and one month before Rachel became Broadway's biggest sweetheart.

Through all of the rough times and the good times Santana had kept her word. Even when the two were at each other's throats in their early years Santana had stood by the brunette, never once regretting her decision to take her to New York with her.

And god did they love their little girl. It had been a worry in the back of her mind as the due date neared that Gabrielle would come out the spitting image of Quinn, but those worries were put to rest when their little girl entered the world with Rachel's naturally tanned skin and chestnut hair.

Santana suspected that their parents might have doubted the paternity but if they did they never mentioned it.

Gabrielle was Santana's daughter just as much as she was Rachel's. There was a bond there that couldn't be broken, that didn't rely on blood.

Still, Santana was terrified to the core when Gabriella had come to them at the age of eight and asked in a voice that sounded so much like Rachel's why she didn't resemble Santana.

She had hardly been able to say two words as tears welled up in her eyes and she collapsed into Rachel's arms that night. Rachel had held her tightly, cooing words of love in devotion into her ear and as the sun came up making sweet slow love to her.

The next day Rachel and Santana had held Gabrielle out of school and spent the day running around the City being absolutely silly with each other. In the back of her mind Santana had wondered, watching her daughter and wife play together on the swings, if things would ever be the same after this? If that special love she saw in her daughter's eyes for her would slip away after tonight?

After a full day of fun Rachel and Santana had set the girl down and carefully explained to her about Quinn. They had told her that even though Quinn loved her she hadn't been ready to be a parent.

Santana's heart had nearly sang with joy when her little girl had hugged them both to her and said that was okay, because she had the best mommies in the entire world.

She was really the best of them both. She had inherited Rachel's unwavering determination and Santana's fierce loyalty.

Of course with the good there was the bad. Gabriella had definitely gotten a dose of Rachel's stubbornness and a helping of Santana's attitude.

There were of course some things of Quinn present in the girl. As she grew older her once chocolate eyes faded until they were the mixed honeys and greens that had made up Quinn's eyes. She obviously got her height from the Fabray family as well. It drove Rachel crazy but eventually they accepted that in a few short years Gabriella would be taller than both of them. And one thing that had definitely caught a ride on Quinn's DNA? The infamous eye brow arch. The first time Gabriella had pulled that out at the age of four Santana had nearly doubled over in laugher as she fondly remembered Quinn.

All in all they rarely had any trouble with the girl. She was honestly just a sweet caring girl, a little fierce at times, but that was to be expected having Rachel and Santana as her parents. She had also always been very mature for her age, catching onto concepts and ideas a lot faster than her peers.

Because of her mature disposition Santana and Rachel were sure that if they were in a town like Lima, Gabriella might have received the same treatment as Rachel did, but they weren't. They were in New York City and their little girl flourished emotionally, mentally, and socially at the private school they sent her too.

Every month they received a check in the mail from Quinn. As the years went by the numbers started to climb as they heard that Quinn had succeeded in becoming a lawyer. They never cashed the checks. In their minds it was just guilt money and Santana refused to take it from the blonde.

They didn't need it anyways. Rachel had literally taken Broadway by storm; in fact she practically owned the entire concept of Broadway. Directors and producers alike clambered over themselves to get a taste of the tiny brunette with the huge voice and Santana was the woman behind the powerhouse. Expertly steering every single deal the Diva made until she was positive her wife would be nothing if not spoiled.

It was a bright perfect day the next time they saw Quinn Fabray. Santana and Rachel were standing in the middle of the large field watching their daughter play soccer with her friends. It was her thirteenth birthday today and the party in the park was actually an after party celebrating her joint Bat Mitzah and Quinceañera.

Santana had been holding her wife talking with a group of other parents when she felt the petite brunette stiffen slightly in her arms. Following her wife's line of sight Santana took a deep breath when she saw Quinn from across the field sitting on a bench and staring down sullenly at her lap.

"San," Rachel whispered looking up at her wife.

"I'll go talk to her," Santana whispered back squeezing her wife and kissing her cheek before excusing herself and beginning to slowly walk across the field.

Time had healed their wounds in regards to Quinn Fabray. They had forgiven her for her actions years ago. They hadn't forgotten…no that would never happen…but they had forgiven her.

Telling Gabriella had been what had changed their hearts. All this time they had been carrying around so much hatred and disappointment for the blonde, but looking at their daughter who had such a gift for love they realized that even though she hadn't intended to, Quinn Fabray had given them an exceptional gift all those years ago.

As Santana neared the blonde she studied her closely. The years had been good to Quinn. Her looks, always stunning, had matured over the years, making her into an exceptionally beautiful women. Santana noticed something else she thought she would never see. Even though Quinn looked to be minutes away from crying, the blonde had a certain peace to herself that Santana had never seen before. She hoped maybe, just maybe that finally Quinn Fabray had finally become comfortable in her own skin.

Before she realized it Santana was standing in front of the blonde. Taking a deep breath she sat down on the bench next to her and stretched out.

"Hey Quinny," she said softly, watching the blonde's face closely.

"Hey Sanny," Quinn whispered leaning back on the bench as well and letting out a deep sigh.

The two women set together in silence, each lost in their own thoughts before Quinn looked over at Santana and then followed her line of sight to where Rachel was talking to their daughter.

"Is that…is that her?" Quinn asked, her head dipping in shame as she tensed next to Santana.

"Yah, that's Gabby," Santana whispered smiling as she watched her daughter suddenly pick up her wife and throw her over her shoulder.

"She's beautiful," Quinn whispered her voice shaky.

"Well of course she is, have you seen Rachel?" Santana chuckled shaking her head before looking intently at the blonde. "What are you doing here Quinn?"

Quinn took a deep breath, before looking away from Rachel and Gabby. Running a shaky hand through her choppy blonde locks she sighed. "I made partner at my Law Firm three months ago," she said rubbing her hands together and looking at them intently.

Santana held back her tongue. She knew Quinn Fabray, probably better than anyone else. And she knew that it was hard for her to talk sometimes, but if you waited patiently it would come.

Clapping her hands together slightly Quinn looked back up at Rachel and Gabby who were now chasing each other around like maniacs and chuckled. "I made partner at my Law Firm three months ago. There was a big party in my honor…speeches…the whole shebang."

"Sorry my congratulatory card didn't make it," Santana chuckled, "must have gotten lost in the mail."

"Smartass," Quinn said rolling her eyes and shaking her head before continuing. "I was expected of course to give a speech about myself…and I realized whilst writing it that I had nothing to say. I didn't have any words of wisdom or deep realizations. I realized I hated myself instead."

"That must have sucked," Santana whispered cautiously putting a hand on the woman's shoulder and giving her a light squeeze.

"Oh it did," Quinn chuckled rubbing her face before looking over at the Latina. "It's like…have you ever had a moment when your life just flashes before you eyes and you see every little horrible thing you ever did that ultimately got you to where you were at that moment?"

At this Santana took a deep breath and nodded. She had had that moment almost fourteen years ago when she cradled a sobbing Rachel Berry to her chest on the floor in a dirty stall at McKinley High School.

For a few minutes the women were silent again, each trying to grasp onto the words that they wanted to say, needed to say. Again it was Quinn who broke that silence.

"I still have the money, that I sent you guys every month…when I realized you were never going to actually deposit them I opened a saving account and just put it in there when the checks expired," the blonde said quietly, her brows furrowed closely together.

Santana sighed trying to bite back a sudden rush of anger. "We told you we never wanted you guilt money."

"I know," Quinn said softly. "And you were right…that's what it was…at first. It stopped being guilt money a long time ago though."

"What is it now?" Santana asked carefully rubbing her palms together.

"Me being responsible. Me never wanting to be my father," Quinn supplied her voice void of any deceit.

Santana sat silently, taking this information in before nodding slightly. "I'll talk to Rachel about it," she said simply.

"Please do…I want her to have it," she whispered nodding her head towards the busy field.

"Okay," Santana nodded slightly. "So…how have you been?"

At this Quinn smiled slightly and tilted her head. "Better…a lot better," she blonde said lightly. "I've been going to therapy. I…I kind of realized I'm a little fucked up…have been for a long time."

"You just now realizing this Blondie," Santana snorted shaking her head.

"I know right?" Quinn laughed. "You would have thought I would have figured that out a while ago."

"Yah you would have thought," Santana sighed, her heart aching for the girl that had one time been her only friend in the world. "So what are you doing here Quinn?" Santana asked, her heart pounding in her chest with nervous energy as she ran over the blonde's motives. "Are you here to cause problems?"

"No," Quinn said quickly, her eyes staring intently into Santana's. "No I don't want to cause any problems. I'm not here to try and rock you world. It might be shitty of me but I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't ready to be a parent then and I'm still not ready to be a parent now."

"Okay," Santana said, taking a deep calming breath. "That's good because Gabby doesn't need another parent. She's got those already."

"I know," Quinn said her voice thick with emotion.

Santana sighed deeply, running a hand through her thick raven colored hair before looking towards her wife and meeting her eyes. The petite diva stared at her closely and the two women had a silent conversation that only two people who had been together through so much could have.

Rachel never talked about Shelby. It was a wound that still ran too deep in her wife. But Santana knew how much it affected her that her biological mother refused to be in her life. She had decided that she never wanted her own daughter to feel that way.

She questioned Rachel with her eyes, silently asking her what to do. When Rachel gave her a small smile and a nod Santana took a deep breath before turning back to Quinn.

"Gabriella doesn't need another parent…but she could always use another friend," she said determinedly, watching Quinn's reaction like a hawk.

It was like time had gone backwards and in the blonde's eyes she could see that little girl carrying around so much self-loathing and fear. Only this time Santana didn't want to drop the ball. Taking a deep breath she reached out and squeezed the woman's hand reassuringly.

"Does she…does she know about me?" Quinn asked shakily.

"Yes," Santana said nodding. "She knows who you are."

"She must hate me then," Quinn said quickly, her hazel eyes identical to Gabriella's beginning to water.

"No Quinn," Santana said, her voice unwavering. "She doesn't hate you. Gabriella got a lot from her parents and one thing she took away from Rachel is her amazing gift of forgiveness."

At this Quinn nodded. She knew about Rachel's gift. It was the gift that had always offered her friendship despite years of torment. It was the gift that kept the determined Diva in the Glee Club for so long. It was her saving grace many a time.

"Does she know what I did?" She asked meekly, her shoulders tensing.

"No," Santana said shaking her head. "We told her that even though you loved her you weren't ready to be a parent."

"I did love her, I always have," Quinn said as tears began to fall down her face.

"We know that Quinn," Santana said taking the girl's hands between her own and rubbing them softly. "Rachel and I forgave you a long time ago."

"How could you forgive me?" Quinn asked, her voice filled with shock and awe.

"Because everyone makes mistakes Quinn," Rachel said suddenly, making both women look up to see her standing cautiously in front of them.

"That was a pretty big mistake," Quinn whispered shaking her head.

"Yes it was," Rachel sighed stepping towards them and worrying her hands together. "But it if life as taught me anything it's that sometimes mistakes can be amazing," the petite brunette said nodding towards where Gabrielle was watching them curiously from across the field.

"I never said this before Rachel and I don't know if it is worth anything to you now…but I am so sorry," Quinn said, her hazel eyes closing tightly as if waiting for death.

"It is worth a lot," Rachel said stepping forwards and kneeling before the blonde. "A lot more than you think. I forgive you Quinn."

"I don't deserve it," Quinn said shaking her head stiffly.

"But I forgive you none the less," Rachel whispered putting her hands over Santana's and Quinn's. "Because…if you hadn't of done that then I wouldn't be sitting here now with an amazing daughter and wife."

At this Quinn's shoulder loosened and Rachel and Santana both smiled softly at each other. They could see it. All the years of self-loathing and denial were slipping off of Quinn's shoulders at once, and the small smile on the blonde's face spoke volumes about the woman she had become. Santana had been right; she was finally comfortable in her own skin.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered squeezing the hands beneath hers. "Would you like to meet Gabriella?"

Quinn was silent then, her eyes searching Santana and Rachel's before finding Gabriella who was watching them closely. Taking a deep breath she nodded lightly before clearing her throat. "I would love to meet ya'lls daughter," she said softly.

"Then you shall," Rachel said smiling before standing up and waving Gabriella over to them.

The teenager ran towards them cautiously, her chestnut hair shining in the sun as she neared them and an almost unreadable look on her face.

Santana and Rachel watched Quinn's face closely, looking for any sign of doubt, all they saw was determination and it made them release breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Yes Ma'am?" Gabriella asked coming to a stop next to Rachel and looking between her and Santana before looking cautiously at Quinn.

"Mija we want you to meet someone," Santana said gently pulling Quinn up from the bench and going to stand next to her wife.

"You're Quinn right?" Gabriella asked quietly, her voice filled with nervousness.

"Yes I am…how did you know?" Quinn asked shakily.

"I've seen pictures of you," the teenager supplied. "Momma is always dragging out her old photo albums from her glory days in Lima."

"Those were your glory days?" Quinn asked arching her infamous eye brow and looking at Rachel who blushed.

"Well not my glory days per say…more like the rising of a star," Rachel said sweetly digging her toe into the dirt.

"Gleek," Quinn chuckled before looking back to Gabriella who was watching her closely.

"You do have the eyebrow," the girl said in wonder before raising her own eyebrow.

"It's a gift," Quinn giggled staring at the teenager in awe.

"Can I…can I ask you some questions?" Gabriella asked her voice suddenly very serious.

"Yes," Quinn said taking a deep breath. "You can ask me anything."

"Okay," Gabby said before stepping forwards a bit. "Why…why didn't you want me?"

At this Quinn sighed lightly before looking into her child's eyes. "I was stupid and very young."

Gabrielle frowned at this and shook her head. "Momma and Mami were the same age as you were."

"Yes they were," Quinn nodded clearly trying to keep her voice from choking up. "But they were very much more mature than I was."

"I kind of get that," the teenager said nodding slightly in acceptance. "Everyone always says I'm a lot more mature for my age."

"You get that from Rachel," Quinn said shakily, her head dipping in shame.

"Mami said it wasn't easy for you growing up, because you were different," the brunette said softly.

"Yes that is true," Quinn admitted sullenly. "I didn't have very good parents."

"I'm sorry for that," Gabriella whispered. "Do you ever talk to them?"

"No," Quinn said shaking her head. "I realized a long time ago that they weren't very good for me. I'm not blaming them for my mistakes but."

"But they certainly didn't help," Gabriella finished for the woman.

"No they didn't," Quinn whispered wiping away an errant tear.

"I don't hate you," Gabriella said suddenly making the blonde's eyes really begin to water. "I know that you made a mistake…and I got my mom's out of that."

"Gabriella I want you to know…that I always have loved you," Quinn whispered, her voice filled with meaning.

"I know you have," the teenager said smiling softly. "Do you want to know me?"

"Yes," Quinn said quickly, her eyes wide. "I want nothing more than to get to know you, if that's what you want. I don't want to replace your mothers because that's not something I can do…but I want to be your friend…if you want that?"

"I do," Gabriella said softly before looking at her mother's who were watching the conversation with tears in their eyes.

Santana and Rachel knew what the girl was asking and they nodded slightly, smiling at their daughter with pride.

Taking a deep breath Gabriella turned back to Quinn who was watching her intently. "Is it alright…I mean…can I hug you now?" The teenager asked shakily.

"Yes please," Quinn whispered in awe, her arms opening up wide.

Things were different after that day. But in a great way that made Santana and Rachel go to bed smiling every night.

Quinn was true to her word. She hadn't come back into their lives to try and be the mother she couldn't be. She didn't want to rock the boat.

Instead she became a friend to their daughter in a way that no one could. The two developed a close bond that only grew closer when Quinn relocated to the city.

Santana watched the exchange carefully. She watched Quinn carefully and she liked what she saw. She would never forget what Quinn had done but she really did forgive her. And she saw how happy it made Rachel to watch her daughter get to know her biological mother in a way she had never been able to.

The years went by so easy after that. Eventually Santana and Rachel did talk about the surprisingly large chunk of money Quinn had set aside for Gabriella and it was decided since the girl had gotten a full ride scholarship for school that the money would be used to send her to Europe for the summer before college started.

They could see how happy that made Quinn. They could see how the years had changed her into the woman she would have become if things had been different.

The summer between Gabriella's freshman and sophomore year they looked on with tears in their eyes and joy in their heart when Quinn was married to a sweet woman she had met through Rachel. Santana had been Quinn's made of honor and Rachel had been Elise's. Gabby had been the one to walk Quinn down the isle, holding the woman to her side with joy.

Six years later Rachel, Santana, and Quinn gave Gabriella at her own wedding.

They all knew about responsibility. They knew the fluidness of the word in and out.

They knew that sometimes being responsible meant making the tough decisions that terrified you.

They knew that sometimes responsibility was something that took time to own up to.

And they knew that you can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future, even if it took a while to get there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooo what say you?**


End file.
